One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Canon Guidelines
The One Piece Wiki covers everything related to One Piece, regardless of whether or not it fits with the canon story. However, editors should know what is and isn't canon and how to treat information depending on its classification. Canon The following sources are considered canon and their contents should be used on this wiki. These sources were either created by Eiichiro Oda or by those close to him with his approval. Canon sources include: *The manga *The SBS *Databooks *Grand Line Times *One Piece novel A *Wanted! *Monsters Canon Hierarchy The wiki uses a canon hierarchy in the event of a discrepancy between sources about a piece of information. The hierarchy goes Original Manga <- SBS <- Databooks <- Supplementary materials such as the Grand Line Times. Thus, if a fact presented in a databook conflicts with one in the manga, then the manga information will be used while the databook information will be considered incorrect. Non-Canon The following sources are made by people independently of Oda, or by Oda with no intention of fitting with the main story. They do not affect how the wiki documents canon subjects. Non-canon sources include: *Anything in the anime that was not present in the manga. This is usually referred to as "filler". *Movies, even those where Oda was involved. *Color Spreads and Color Walks, as even though Oda draws these himself, the things depicted in them have no bearing on the actual story. *Video Games *Novels, with the exception of novel A *Features and Omakes, eve *OVAs *Cross Epoch and other anime crossovers How Should Information Be Included All information from canon sources should be included on the wiki, unless it is contradicted by another piece of information from a source higher on the canon hierarchy. Just about any official source is fair game to use on articles about non-canon subjects. Information about canon subjects from non-canon sources can often be included, but with restrictions. Several parts of canon articles can have non-canon sections, such as fighting techniques and non-canon parts of a canon location. You only need to make sure that the article indicates that the subject in question is non-canon. If you are adding something from the anime, look to see if it is in the manga. Scenes exclusive to the anime are non-canon. When it comes to articles about canon characters, their history from non-canon events (usually filler arcs and movies) can be included, but must have non-canon tags before and after it. It is generally not advisable to use non-canon sources to describe a character's personality and abilities, as something not created by Oda should not be treated with the same weight as something he did create. This is more relaxed for characters that have barely appeared in canon and have little to no information otherwise, but for canon characters that have played major roles in the series, such as the Straw Hat Pirates, there is no need to include information about them from non-canon sources.